


Ready or Not

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Knifeplay, Kuro Hecks Up, M/M, Multi, Scratching, everyone gets a turn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: The newest Galra weapon doesn't exactly go according to plan. This one is more vulnerable, more... human. So he can be broken by human means. And through rigorous sex, whether he likes it or not.





	1. Chapter One

The castle was quiet, more so than it had been in a long time.  The Paladins of Voltron had just taken down a rough foe, tiring all of them out enough to sleep through almost anything.  It was the perfect opportunity for someone to break in and be rid of them forever.  At least, that had been the plan.  It was perfect.  A clone of Shiro, who went by the name Kuro, would be sent in after the Paladins beat a difficult foe (their hardest yet).  One by one, Kuro would stealthily be rid of them in whatever ways he saw fit.

Kuro had been training for the moment for his entire existence, working slowly to make sure he was capable of such a task.  After all, he’d be going in alone, with no one to help him.  However, the Galra didn’t have much to lose.  Kuro had been a decent warrior, but he could be replaced with Shiro’s DNA.  If he failed, Zarkon would alter the plans and start over.  It would be long and taxing, but he’d already waited for so long, what was another short wait?

So, Kuro waited outside of the castle, waiting patiently, getting ready for what he needed to do.  While he was more than a little sadistic, he wanted to make quick work of them.  Five simple slashes to the throat, and if the princess got in the way, he’d take care of her as well.  After that, he needed to report back to Zarkon.  He made sure his mechanical arm was working properly, a purple glowing illuminating his features and showing that it was, indeed, in working order.

As soon as he was sure it was late enough that even the Green Paladin would be fast asleep, he decided to strike, easily making his way into the castle.  It struck him as odd that they didn’t have a single guard, no one watching the door to prevent intruders.  Kuro wondered if they even cared at all if they were murdered in their sleep.  They certainly weren’t as smart as he’d initially thought.

He worked his way through the castle easily enough, getting the hang of the layout quickly.  It didn’t take too long for him to come across his first room.  He pressed a button to the side of it, standing to the side as it opened.  The lights were off in the room.  Perfect.  It meant he would definitely be in the clear- at least, for the first Paladin.  All he had to do was make sure they didn’t wake up.

Sucking in a breath, he turned and headed into the room, his arm beginning to glow as he did so.  What Kuro wasn’t expecting, however, were the lights to suddenly click on, blinding him briefly and revealing five pissed off Paladins, each with their weapons drawn, ready to attack.

Kuro froze, his yellow eyes widening.   _ Shit _ .  That certainly wasn’t expected.  He wondered how they had known he’d be there, in that precise location.  It didn’t take him long to snap out of it, though, as Zarkon’s orders rang through his mind.  With a yell, arm glowing brighter, Kuro attacked, aiming for the Green Paladin first.  Get her out of the way first, then take care of the rest.

Unfortunately, the others were planning for the same thing.  Pidge ducked out of the way as the Red Paladin swung his sword, hitting Kuro’s arm and knocking him off balance.  A well-placed (and well-deserved) punch from the Black Paladin knocked him to his back, his world darkening slightly as he hit the ground.

As he lay there, the other Paladins began speaking.

“I say we kill him,” the Red Paladin, Keith, muttered, his eyes wandering to Kuro for a moment before flicking back to the Black Paladin- Shiro.

“If you kill him, I’m out of here.  I’ve already hurled, like, three times today.  I don’t want to do it again- I don’t have anything left in my stomach!” the Yellow Paladin, Hunk, grumbled, clutching at his stomach and wincing.

“Maybe we should wake up Allura!  She should know what to do,” the Blue Paladin, Lance, chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Green Paladin rolled her eyes.  “No, we can do this on our own, Lance!  I don’t think we should kill him, imagine all the information we could get out of him.  It’s clear this guy knows something.”

“How can you tell?” Lance asked, quirking a brow at the shorter of the bunch.

“First off all, he came here alone.  Obviously he must be powerful.  Maybe he would have succeeded at whatever his mission was if we hadn’t have caught him.  Second, he looks like Shiro.  What’s that about?”  Pidge said.  The question caused all eyes to turn to the Paladin, who shifted uncomfortably.

He hated not having the answers, nor knowing what to do, especially when the other had such differing opinions on what to do with the person, or thing, that broke in.  Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before responding.  “Pidge is right.  We shouldn’t wake Allura.  This fight took a lot out of her, she needs her rest- as does Coran.  We can take care of this on our own.  I don’t know why he looks like me, but we need to try and get whatever information we can out of him.  I don’t like the fact that Zarkon is able to create something that looks almost exactly like me.”  He looked to his clone, staying where he was for a moment before cautiously approaching it.

Kuro bared his teeth at him, trying to back away, but failing to do so when pain made its way through his head and back.  Apparently, he had hit the ground much harder than he initially thought.  He wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“Who are you?” Shiro asked, his voice growing hard, face set in an unemotional expression.  He wanted answers, and Kuro wasn’t about to give them over.  The Paladins would have to work for it.

Instead, Kuro sneered at him from his place on the floor, managing to lift one of his hands to flip off the others.  Sure, it was juvenile, but he couldn’t do much else at that moment.  He’d lost the ability to move his mechanical arm due to Keith’s sword.  It would need to be replaced, which was something that couldn’t be done right then (nor ever, if he died while there).

“He’s just going to taunt us!” Keith growled, pushing past Lance and standing next to Shiro.  “Come on, let’s just kill him and get it over with.  Besides, even if he did say anything, there’s no way of telling if it’s true.  Not unless we use extreme measures or something.”

Shiro looked at Keith in surprise, not at Keith’s words, but at the idea he had.  It was outlandish and something he’d never once considered, but it was the only thing that came to mind.  He blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t felt sexual release in years.  He needed it and just wasn’t getting it.  The Paladins had been far too concerned with defeating Zarkon, which had been largely unsuccessful.

“I want all of you to leave the room,” Shiro said quietly, not wanting to do anything in front of the others.  While they were all of age, he didn’t want them to see him in such a state- a state where he completely let go and let all of his anger fly forth.

“What?  Why?” the Paladins asked in unison, confused by Shiro’s complete change in demeanor.  The man was practically shaking, his eyes wide with an almost animalistic look swimming in them as he stared down Kuro.

“Are you okay, man?” Hunk asked, stepping up to Shiro’s other side and resting a hand on his shoulder.

Shiro surprised the others further by shaking the hand off, turning to look at them, expression hardening further.  “Go outside  _ now _ ,” he growled, causing Hunk to take a few steps back in surprise.  He then turned and practically ran out of the room, not wanting to be told once more.  Lance and Pidge followed suit, though Keith stayed behind.

“You’re going to have to tell me a thousand times to get me to leave, Shiro.  Now what’s your plan?” he asked, quirking a brow.

“If he isn’t going to tell us willingly, then I’m going to fuck it out of him,” Shiro responded, knowing full well that it was no use trying to get Keith out of the room.  He had to tell him.

Keith nodded, slightly surprised, but getting a thrill out of the prospect.  If he were being completely honest, there was a part of him that wanted to watch.  “Fine.  I have a box under my bed, why don’t you take a look in that?  I have things in there that might come in handy.  I’ll leave, but if you don’t get anything out of him, then I’ll go next.  Trust me, I can handle my own.  Plus, I have a few ideas that could work.”  He walked over to the door and stopped, turning his head slightly so Shiro could hear him.  “I’m filling the others in.  Chances are, they’ll want the same release you do- that I do too.”

Shiro exhaled through his nostrils, but nodded in return, watching as Keith exited the room.  He didn’t like the idea, but he was much too protective over the four.  They could take care of themselves, and they’d proved that over and over again.  However, he didn’t want to think about what would happen once he was finished.  With any luck, his clone would start talking after he was finished.  There was a sick part of him that hoped it wasn’t before everything began.  He  _ needed _ the release.

He turned away from Kuro and knelt, grabbing the box Keith had informed him about, curious about what he’d find inside.  He wasn’t sure what Keith could have possibly grabbed from Earth before they departed, but as he opened it, he found that he didn’t care.  Sex toys.  Cock rings that were different shapes and sizes, a collection of knives (which Shiro would be setting aside), whips, rope, a gag, everything.  Everything he could possibly need.  A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he grabbed the rope and turned to Kuro.

“So, you’re going to fuck the answers out of me?  Sure, let’s see how well  _ that _ works,” Kuro snickered, although there was something a little more to his voice, something deeper.  Shiro pinpointed exactly what it was automatically.  Fear.

“Yeah,” Shiro said quietly, “we’ll see.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably didn't edit this chapter as well as I should have, but this whole fic is just smut, so I mean-
> 
> Enjoy, anyhow, and I'm so sorry for the long wait.

Kuro forced himself to back away from Shiro slightly, not quite trusting the look glimmering in his clone’s eyes.  He hadn’t been warned or prepared for something like this to happen.  The mission was supposed to be simple.  He wondered how the Paladins had known about everything going on.  He had no answers, and wasn’t about to ask.

“Look, maybe we co-” A sharp slap cut Kuro off as his head was knocked to the side.  “ _ Shit _ .”

“You’ll talk only when I give you permission.  Is that understood?” Shiro growled, resting his hands on his hips as he stared down at Kuro.  The rope he had grabbed was held tightly in his fist, ready to be used if Kuro decided to speak out of turn once more.

Kuro glared up at him, though the glint of fear was still clear behind his eyes.  He was scared shitless, but didn’t want to know the Paladins to know that.  With Shiro’s expression, though, it was clear that he already knew just how afraid Kuro was.  That didn’t mean he was going to suddenly start listening to whatever Shiro had to say, though.

“Fuck you,” he growled.

Shiro’s face changed, eyes hardening in anger.  Without waiting a second, he pounced, landing on top of Kuro and pinning him down.  It didn’t take long at all to bind Kuro’s hands behind his back, hoisting him up on his knees and pressing his face into the hard floor.

“How does that feel?” Shiro hissed, resting his hand on Kuro’s cheek and pressing harder.  

Kuro groaned under the weight, feeling like his jaw was going to break at any moment.  He tried moving, but Shiro had made sure that wasn’t possible.  It was clear he didn’t want Kuro fighting at all.

“It’s hard to talk now, isn’t it?” Shiro teased, though he didn’t sound as cruel as before.  In fact, he sounded more distracted than anything.  His eyes traveled along Kuro’s body, taking in every curve and muscle.  Despite him looking exactly like Shiro, he couldn’t deny just how attractive Kuro was.

Shiro shook his head.  Kuro had had him much too distracted.  He removed his hand from the other’s face and sat back.  “Now, tell me how you look like me.”

“No,” Kuro said, his voice growing monotone.  Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed.  He’d been trained to keep quiet, that was clear.  If anything, he’d probably been tortured into learning to keep his mouth shut.  The same had began happening to Shiro before Ulaz had saved him and got him out.  It seemed Kuro wasn’t as lucky.

“Fine.  I guess we won’t be getting anywhere then, which means I can continue.  Trust me, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” he muttered, the front of his pants tightening as he unzipped them.  With everything going on, he hadn’t even had a chance to jerk himself off at night, as Allura and Zarkon had kept them all so busy during the day, and even most of the night.

Shiro thought he’d heard a whimper from Kuro as he gripped at the material of his pants and ripped without effort, exposing a pale ass beneath.  It was scarred, just as Shiro’s was.  He was a clone, that much had been made obvious, but he wasn’t sure  _ how  _ they could’ve done it, or how many more clones were running around, nor would he get the answers they needed.

Shiro lifted a hand quietly before bringing it down on Kuro’s ass, earning a loud yelp from the one beneath him.  Shiro couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face as Kuro began trying to wriggle his way away from Shiro.

He gripped the ropes that held Kuro’s hands together and slapped his ass again, earning another yelp, but something else underneath - just like the fear.  This time, though, it was pleasure.  Kuro was  _ enjoying  _ the harsh treatment.  “Do you like that?” he asked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“F- fuck you,” Kuro moaned out, his good hand turning to a fist.

Shiro snickered as he grabbed the box, grabbing one of the cock rings from inside.  “I’m going to put this on you until everyone has had a turn.  You aren’t allowed to come until we’ve been satisfied, understood?”  He waited until Kuro moaned softly in response before shivering as Shiro clipped the cool metal ring around his hardening cock.

Shiro slapped his ass a few more times, going harder each time and alternating between his Galra arm and regular arm.  The whines and whimpers from Kuro were delicious - almost too much.  He could feel the precome leaking from his hard dick, ready to fuck Kuro hard.

“I would ask if you’re ready but, honestly, I couldn’t be bothered to care.  I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long…” Shiro said, mostly to himself.  He really didn’t care what Kuro had to say, even if it were vital information about Zarkon and his plans.

Shiro gripped his cock and poised it at Kuro’s entrance.  He spit on his hand before running it along his cock a few times.  Once he felt it was lubed enough, Shiro poised himself once more and began pushing in, gasping at the sensation on the tip of his cock.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he moaned loudly, thrusting shallowly by accident.

Kuro groaned loudly, trying to wriggle away once more.  “That fucking hurts.  Shit,” he whined, closing his eyes tightly.

If anything, Kuro’s whining and pain only fueled him, making him thrust inside his clone completely.  “God yes, you feel amazing, I’ll give you that,” Shiro moaned.  He grabbed the rope around Kuro’s wrists before thrusting in again, harder this time.  He began thrusting in again, and again, and again.  The last thing he wanted was to stop, and he wasn’t going to.

A voice in the back of his mind told him what he was doing was wrong, that the others would be terrified if he’d seen the monster he’d become - that they’d probably question him as a leader if they saw just how he acted after months without any sort of release, not only with sex, but with violence as well.  Enemies were one thing, but getting his anger out in other ways was something else entirely.  Hitting walls or his pillow didn’t cut it.

The voice didn’t make him stop, though.  In fact, it only made him go harder, faster.  The sound of his hips slapping against Kuro’s ass filled the room, as did Kuro’s loud moans and groans.  Shiro was sure Kuro was bleeding from the roughness of it all, but he didn’t care.  He was getting close, so fucking close.

“Fuck,” he moaned out, resting his hand on the back of his hip as he kept going.  His joints felt as if they were about to lock up, but he refused to stop.  Shiro was tantalizing close and-

With a burst of bright white light, Shiro released inside Kuro with a loud moan.  “Ah, shit,  _ yes _ ,” he gasped, riding out his orgasm before slumping over Kuro.  The latter had gone quiet, nearly silent sniffles were the only thing that sounded from him.

Once Shiro had recovered, he slowly pulled out of Kuro, almost disappointed that he hadn’t used any of the toys on him.  Then again, the disappointment in himself had begun setting in.  There was a part of him that wanted to stop the others from going through with what he just had, but he refused to stop the others from having their release as well.

He stood up on shaking legs and zipped his pants back up.  “I’m done with you for now.  Keith will be coming in next, and he’s the one you really want to watch out for,” he said before walking out of the room.  The others stood around, worrying lacing their faces and only growing when they saw Shiro’s flushed face.

“Are you okay, man?” Lance asked.

“I think- yes, actually, I am.  Keith, you’re up next.”

A dark smile appeared on Keith’s face.  “Good.”


	3. Chapter Three

Keith walked into the room slowly, a dark smile still resting on his face.  He’d been craving some sort of release for what felt like ages.  Fighting a war in space left little time to find a partner to have sex and get the release he so desperately desired.  But now, fate had given him something he simply couldn’t pass up.  The fact that he looked exactly like Shiro was just a perk.

His hands tightened into fists as he looked at the wreck that was Shiro’s clone, still lying on the floor ass up having been thoroughly fucked by his counterpart.  Keith chuckled darkly as he walked past the clone and to his box of toys.  He couldn’t deny that he’d been excited to use them on someone, especially when it came to getting out all of his aggression.

Slender fingers danced over blades and whips before finally grasping a larger blade near the back, one that Keith had never used before.  The smile faltered slightly at all the things Keith could do to a person with the blade, and his test subject would be Shiro’s clone.

There was a part of Keith that wondered why he wasn’t more hesitant to go after someone that looked exactly like Shiro, but in reality, Keith knew that it  _ wasn’t  _ him.  It was someone that wanted the Paladins dead, and Keith couldn’t have that.

He stepped up to the clone and held the knife up, watching as his eyes widened and he tried to move back.  Keith quickly put a stop to that by bending down and grabbing him by the leg, pulling him back.

“So, I’m assuming Shiro didn’t get any answers out of you.  With that being said, maybe I’ll have a little more luck.  Now, who are you?” Keith asked, raising the knife.  He wasn’t sure if Shiro’s clone had seen it or not, but Keith didn’t care, the surprise would be more than worth it.

“Nngh, fuck you,” the clone groaned loudly.

Keith snarled and ran the knife down his back, earning a scream from the other.  He watched, transfixed as blood blossomed from the large cut he had made.  “Tell me who you are!” he screamed, louder than the other’s.

“Kuro!  I’m Kuro!  I work for Zarkon!” he shouted, voice thick.

Keith smiled.  “Good.  Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”  He ran his fingers along the cut, smearing the blood that had begun flowing from the wound.  God, he loved watching the way the blood moved down Kuro’s body, the way it continued moving out of his wound.

He shook his head, getting back into the moment.  “Why did he send you?”

“Zarkon sent me to kill you.  That’s the reason why I was created.  Please- please don’t make me say anymore.  He’ll kill me for this.  Please,” Kuro sobbed from beneath Keith.

“You’ll wish he would after we’re done with you,” Keith hissed, leaning closer and creating another cut right next to the one he’d just made.  It earned another scream from Kuro, but was music to Keith’s ears.  He could feel the front of his pants tightening as his cock grew hard.  “Do you know,” he began, creating yet another wound, “just how long I’ve been wanting to do this to someone like you?  All this time of hating myself for who I am, and now I can finally get back at you.”

“It’s not my fault,” Kuro breathed.

Keith was surprised at just how easy it was to break Kuro.  It made him wonder what kind of number Shiro had done on him and made a mental note to ask him after all was said and done.  At that moment, though, he needed to concentrate.  He wanted to enjoy his time with Kuro, but also didn’t want to take too long.  He, too, wanted everyone to get a turn before Allura and Coran woke up.

Keith undid his pants, pulling them halfway down his thighs before stopping.  He didn’t want to kick them off.  This wasn’t an act of lovemaking, it was a simple fuck.  

“I see Shiro put a cock-ring around you.  Good.  I won’t take it off until everyone else has gone.  Like I said, we’ll make you wish Zarkon hadn’t sent you on this mission.  You’ll wish you were dead,” Keith growled, leaning over Kuro and pressing his fingers against his entrance.

He pushed in without warning, watching as Kuro arched his back with a loud whine.  Keith arched his fingers up, searching for Kuro’s sweet spot.  When he found it, he listened as the other groaned and gasped, his back continuing to arch as he began pushing back wantonly against Keith’s fingers.

From the back, it was almost like fucking Shiro.  Almost.  The fact that Keith knew ruined the effect that it had almost created.  So he pulled his fingers out of Kuro’s ass and reached for a vibrator as he began stroking himself.  He pushed the vibe into Kuro’s entrance and began thrusting it in and out of him, not caring what he hit.

As he moved the vibe, he added two fingers along with it, trying to stretch Kuro out further, but the vibe was small and Shiro’s cock was large, so it didn’t make a difference.  His own cock along with the vibe would have to do.

Keith positioned himself against Kuro’s hole and pushed in slowly, moaning at the tight fit and listening in as Kuro groaned due to his ass stretching in ways that he would’ve never thought.  Keith smiled as his hips became flush with Kuro’s.

“I have to admit, you feel really good,” Keith moaned, gripping the knife in his hand and making another shallow cut on Kuro’s ass.

He cried out in response, bucking his hips at the feeling of the blade carving into his skin.  Keith groaned as he felt Kuro’s ass tighten around his cock and the vibe, but it wasn’t uncomfortable- not for him.  He slowly began thrusting, pulling his dick out before pushing it back in until he picked up a comfortable, fast pace.

Kuro moaned under him, crying out whenever Keith made a new line on his ass.  It dawned on him that Kuro’s ass was much too dry.  He pulled out slightly, gathering enough blood on his hand from Kuro’s back and ass to spread over his cock and push back in.  

He smiled as he slid right in with ease, Kuro whimpering softly.  Keith picked up his pace once more, thrusting in and out of the other and holding onto the ropes that kept Kuro’s hands behind his back.  “Fuck,” he moaned out, a feeling growing in the pit of his stomach and threatening to overtake him.

Instead of Kuro, he forced himself to think about fucking Shiro.  His cock moving in and out of his perfect, blemished ass, listening to his delicious moans and groans while under him.  It was all too much.  But he still needed an extra push.  He turned on the vibe and continued moving, getting lost in the vibrations against his swollen cock.

“Oh fuck,” Kuro muttered under him, his hips beginning to move, probably without his consent.

Keith cried out as he came, Kuro’s words and the movements and vibrations against his cock too much for him to handle.  “Ah,  _ Shiro _ ,” he moaned out, thumping into him a few more times and riding out his orgasm before pulling out.

As he did so, he knocked Kuro to the side.  “I figured your knees might be hurting.  Plus, maybe one of the others will want to fuck you from a different position.  I have to admit, you were good,” he said, pulling his pants back up and noting the blood from Kuro’s asscheeks.  He knew he would need to shower after all of this was over.

He left the room, brushing his black hair out of his face as he looked at the others.  “Who’s next?” he asked.

Lance, noticing the blood on Keith’s hands, spoke up.  “What in the hell happened in there?” he asked.

“Oh, I used my knife on him.  So, who’s next?” Keith asked again.

Hunk stepped forward, a defiant look on his face as if seeing the blood had fueled him rather than held him back.  “I am.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over a year later and I'm finally updating this again??? I promise this WILL get finished no matter what. I think I just have to be in the mood for it. Anyway, here's my favorite chapter yet. My son, Hunk, has his turn. Go at 'em, buddy!

Hunk felt brave to the point of walking into the room.  When the door clanged shut behind him and big brown eyes landed on Kuro’s beaten and bloody form, all his anticipation and readiness left him.  Nausea bubbled up in his stomach, spreading to the back of his throat as he stood and simply watched. He’d never imagined Shiro to hurt anyone.  Keith… he knew Keith had been capable, but Shiro?

 

He shook his head.  No, he couldn’t think about that.  He couldn’t bring himself to think differently over how Shiro had handled Kuro when it was all about their release.  Shiro was doing a good thing for all of them by letting them each have a turn with the clone - or whatever Kuro was. But he couldn’t deny the fact that he felt  _ sorry _ for Kuro.  If he had been created as a clone, it meant that he hadn’t asked for any of what happened to him.  It was as if he were a child that didn’t know any better.

 

Damnit!  Hunk knew he needed to stop feeling sorry for the other.  He was evil, a creation of the Galra. His brows lowered as a defiant look spread across his face.  He took a few steps, causing Kuro to turn and inhale sharply. There were tears in his pure yellow eyes, some trickling down his scarred cheeks.  Hunk froze again and all thoughts of Shiro and Keith left his mind. He gulped as his cock began hardening. He never knew he had a fetish for people crying, but then, he also didn’t have much experience with sex or anything of the sort.  Perhaps it could have been new - something discovered right then, but at that moment, Hunk didn’t care. All he wanted was more.

 

He stomped up to the bed, looking inside Keith’s box, but not finding anything particularly interesting within its depths.  He had no interest in making Kuro bloodier than he already was. Slowly, he turned to Kuro and sank to his knees, listening as the other sucked in a wet breath and visibly tensed up.

 

Hunk opened his mouth to speak, but found he didn’t have anything to say to the clone.  Anxiety clenched his heart despite not wanting to particularly care. He looked down for a moment, fists clenching and nails digging into his palms.  If he wanted to, all he needed to do was stand and walk out, walk past the others and find a nice, quiet place to hunker down in until it was all over.  But he was done being a coward, he was done missing out on things and opportunities that simply passed him by all the time. He needed to do this.

 

Without thinking, he lashed out at Kuro, grabbing him by the leg and pulling him closer.  As he looked down at the other’s entrance, he nearly gagged. Had Keith used Kuro’s own blood as… lube?  He shook his head. He wouldn’t judge, he wouldn’t gag.

 

He lifted one of Kuro’s legs up in the air, wrapping one of his chubby arms around it as his other hand unzipped his pants, pulling his hardening cock from the warmth and shivering when it hit the cool, sex-charged air.

 

“Don’t do this,” Kuro whispered, just as Hunk began positioning his cock at the gaping entrance.  “I’ll tell you anything you want if you stop.”

 

Hunk clenched his eyes closed, trying to block out the voice that sounded so much like Shiro’s.  He had to get past it and the only way to do that was to see Kuro cry again, to earn that thrill once more.  So, he sat up a little straighter and dug his nails into Kuro’s leg. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ talk to me.  You had your chance to speak and you wouldn’t.  This is what you deserve.” He pushed the head of his cock into Kuro’s entrance, listening as the other hissed but, more importantly, watching his yellow eyes, the tears that were gathered in the corners, threatening to spill.

 

His hips jutted slightly, pushing his cock further into the warmth.  Mouth falling open, he pulled Kuro’s leg tighter to his body and forced himself in completely, staying still for a moment as the feeling of complete and utter bliss washed over him.  It was better than masturbating, better than winning a fight, better than cooking the best meal. Hunk hadn’t realized just how much he’d been  _ yearning _ for this.  And he wasn’t about to stop.

 

With an animalistic growl, he pulled out and snapped his hips forward, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room and, before Hunk knew it, he was all but slamming into Kuro, leaning forward as he did so, his palm finding purchase around the clone’s neck and cutting off his airways, watching as he choked on nothing, eyes widening and face going red.  It was magical to lose control.

 

It was only when Kuro’s eyes began rolling into the back of his head that Hunk let go, instead bracing his hand on the floor next to the other’s head.  Sweat began beading on his body, breath coming out in short but loud bursts as he slammed himself into Kuro over and over again, nearly coming each time when the clone would tighten himself around his cock.

 

Hunk gritted his teeth as the feeling of release began creeping up on him, threatening to end all of it - his bravery, his release of anger, the newfound kink.  With yet another growl, he gripped Kuro by the hair and pulled him up as he, too, sat up with the clone securely seated on his lap. They groaned at the mutual feeling of Hunk’s cock digging itself deep in Kuro’s ass.

 

He leaned forward, latching his lips onto Kuro’s neck as his large hands found purchase on his hips, steadily bouncing him on his cock as hard as he could.  He listened to the soft sobs and moans coming from the other and closed his eyes, sucking on the pale flesh as hard as he could.

 

When he couldn’t hold it back anymore, he released.  His teeth sank into the meaty flesh, blood gushing into his mouth as a strangled scream sounded from Kuro.  He didn’t let go until he’d brought the clone down on his cock a few more times, his ass practically milking him dry.  Only then did he release Kuro and push him off, groaning in sadness as the softening bulge hit the cool air once more.

 

Hunk stood up, legs feeling more like jelly than things that were supposed to support him.  He pushed his cock back into his pants and zipped them up, not giving Kuro another glance as he left the room.

 

Outside the door, he froze just as the others did.  No one spoke for a moment before Lance broke the silence.  “Hunk… what- what happened in there?” he asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Hunk said, looking at each of their horror-stricken faces and wondering if they’d somehow heard his thoughts or seen exactly how much he’d lost control of himself.

 

“Your mouth, Hunk.  Blood,” Keith said, pointing to his own mouth for emphasis.

 

Hunk quickly wiped his lips on his sleeve, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.  “Oh, that, uh. I guess I got a little carried away. Anyway, who’s next?” he asked weakly, though continued avoiding everyone’s gazes.

 

Pidge gently raised her hand.  “I am. You boys can’t have all the fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, I'm so ready to write the rest of this! Get ready folks, it's going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
